


Allura Ain’t About This Bullshit

by GrapieBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura gains full sentience and immediately decides everyone in her world was done dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: Seriously, Allura ain’t about to let bullshit stand when she’s apprently part of all universes now.





	Allura Ain’t About This Bullshit

In a moment she existed and the next, she did not. Or, at least she didn’t exist in the way she had before. In the first few moments of existing as a god like entity across multiple universes, Allura was overwhelmed.

As the seconds become minutes, because she still understood the concept of time even though it no longer applied to her, she became aware of a very ugly truth.

Her universe, all the sadness and joy and grief she and her friends had ever experienced, wasn’t predestined by space or time or some similarly omnipresent being such as herself. Her universe was a TV show, apparently riddled with wasted potential and unnecessary agony because a handful of people in a boardroom did not know how to give people actual happy endings.

So, with all her wisdom and power, Allura did the only sensible thing.

Just as Thanos once did, she snapped her fingers and destroyed seasons 7 and 8 of Voltron: Legendary Defender.

In taking up a most regal pen and paper, she quietly uttered her will to the multiverse,

“I take hammer and FIX the canon.”


End file.
